Twisted Every Way
by I dig men in masks
Summary: Takes place six months after the Final Lair scene in the movie. Rated for possible furture content. Christine once again has a chance to make the same choice again. Who will she choose now?
1. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

As Raoul maneuvered them back to the chaos of the opera house, Christine looked back with growing uncertainty. Why did she go back to her Angel once more? She had wanted to say goodbye, to have closure, but he looked so broken and vulnerable sitting there seeking comfort from his music box it broke her heart. When he gazed up at her with hope in his eyes, she felt despicable. _What did I do to him? _Christine was not prepared for the feelings that came flooding in. She ran away before they could affect her anymore. Raoul was the logical choice. He was steadfast, loving, tender, calm, and protective. He was a link to her father. But with her Angel, there was something else, a longing that was foreign and frightening. He scared her with his uncontrollable rants and violent outbursts. And then there was his music. So beautiful it could make angels cry. But he was a murderer. _I made the right choice,_ she said, banishing the feelings that were creeping up on her again._ He let us go. He wanted me so much but he let me go.Why?_

What he caught in her eyes gave him hope, but she ran away. As he watched her walk away once more, he felt what was left of his mangled heart being ripped apart. _Of course she doesn't want you. Who could ever love something as hideous as you!_ _But she kissed me. It was breathtaking. She did it to save her precious Viscount. Nobody has ever kissed me before. She was probably thinking of him the whole time. But she came back. _Hearing the mob descending into his lair, he dragged himself to his escape. Not wanting to be caught in this miserable state, he disappeared into the mirrors he despised.

Six Months Later

_What am I doing here, I don't belong. _Christine was at yet another ball being paraded around on Raoul's arm. _Doesn't he see how people look at me? _Tonight she was dressed in another virginal white lacey gown, masquerading as an innocent angel. _No matter how he dresses me up I will always be an opera singer to them. _While Raoul was absorbed in a pointless conversation, Christine was trapped at his side, unnoticed. _At least this is better than them insulting me._ She much preferred the rants of Carlotta to the exchanges she shared with the _ton. _Any comments that were directed towards her were full of thinly disguised contempt. She had learned quickly to defend herself and eventually even to strike back. How Raoul was oblivious the exchanges baffled her. _How silly we were to think that our love could mask our difference in station._ Christine's relief was evident as Raoul began to take his leave for the evening.

Once in the carriage with Raoul, Christine felt much better. She cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"Christine asked looking at the floor of the carriage.

Raoul sighed and replied, "Just until my brother returns, it will be soon love, don't worry" The carriage lurched forward as they started on their way home.

"It's already been six months and I wish to leave for the country soon." Christine was still looking at the floor and picking at the folds in her dress.

"Why do you want to go to the country so badly? Don't you like the city?" Raoul asked, very concerned. The passing streetlamps were dancing over his face between the shadows.

"No." Christine said simply looking up at Raoul, hoping he would understand.

"Why not!" An incredulous Raoul shifted himself away from Christine to look as if for the first time.

Christine sighed and looked back down at the floor, "Because I don't belong. People here treat me horribly."

"Oh don't be silly Christine, they all love you. You are just imagining things." Raoul stated, obviously relieved by Christine's reasons as he settled back against the seat closing his eyes. Christine stared at Raoul's profile trying to figure out how he came to that conclusion. Christine sighed submissively and rested her head on his shoulder once again.

"Don't worry Christine, Philip will be back sooner then you think and then all will be well." Raoul said, absurdly pleased with himself for soothing Christine's worries. Christine just murmured and pretended to have fallen asleep.

Fifteen minutes later the carriage pulled up to a shadowy De Chagny's estate. Christine some how managed to wake up just as Raoul attempted to carry her inside. Raoul escorted a groggy Christine to her room. Once they reached Christine's bedroom door, Raoul gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and bid her goodnight. As soon as Christine was safe behind her door she was nowhere near as tired as she portrayed. Nervous from her charade with Raoul, she jumped when her maid tried to get her attention from the back of the room.

As soon as her maid undid her laces Christine dismissed her needing to be alone. She hated having people do everything for her. She was used to being self sufficient and took pride in it. Now she was barely allowed to wash herself in the bath. What she wanted was a companion, a friend who she could share her feelings and worries with. She thought she had that with Raoul, but obviously he couldn't understand her feelings. Only her angel truly understood her; sometimes even better than she. At this thought Christine froze while in the middle of changing into her dressing gown. _Where did that thought come from?_ As the gown floated down to her feet his song drifted into her mind. The song her angel sang to her when he first brought her to his lair.

**_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. _**She shivered. A light breeze drifted through the open terrace windows. She walked out onto the balcony drawn by the moonlight. As soon as she stepped out into the cool night air she was transported back to that first night. She could almost feel his hands upon her again caressing her slowly with his black leather gloves.

_**Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination.** _She closed her eyes losing herself to those sensations. Fearing yet desperately wanting to know what they were; what they would lead to. No longer in control of her thoughts, they wandered to what could have happened that night if she hadn't fainted. _He would have led me to his bed and I would have been completely willing. _She shuddered as the rest of her memories came flashing back. She shook her head to attempt to clear them from her mind.

_**Silently the senses, abandon their defenses**._ _Not again. I mustn't think of it. It will only lead to trouble. _She glanced back into the room towards one of her dresser drawers. _No! _She felt her body moving towards it ignoring her pleas. She reached out for the top right drawer. Triggering a hidden mechanism she opened a secret compartment. Inside was a single dried rose with a black ribbon tied around it and a ghostly white mask. She thought of the kiss she shared with him and how frightening her reaction was. Her hand shaking, she reached out to touch the mask. As soon as her fingers felt the soft leather, she snatched her hand back as if it was burned and slammed the drawer shut.


	2. Turn your face away from the garish ligh

**Author's Notes Sorry, for no update in like forever. I lost intrest in the story, but just recently I changed where I was going with it, so hopefully, I can keep with it again. Thanks for reading!**

The next morning Christine happily ate breakfast, blocking all thoughts from the previous night from her mind. Raoul was excitedly telling her the events planned for the day; a luncheon with a duchess, a ride in the park, and another ball in the evening. Every day was the same. Yet, even with someone always around and her days full, she was remained bored and lonely. She was trapped in her body, a prisoner to her own mind, and was silently screaming to escape. She needed something to do, a purpose in life. She hadn't done anything productive since she left the opera house. She wasn't allowed to do anything that would be considered work and no longer had a driving ambition. All her life she had dreamed that she would always have her singing. The latter was impossible now due to the scandal and her attachment with Raoul. The former brought back to many memories that she was not ready to deal with, so she pushed singing aside. She finished up breakfast and agreed to meet Raoul at the stables for a ride to enjoy the gorgeous weather. At least riding made her feel better. She felt free of all burdens as she and Raoul raced across the country side.

At the ball, one of Raoul's friends had managed to extract him from Christine's side. Shortly after, she had found herself the center of a gathering of young men whom were all fawning over her. She was used to this sort of attention at the opera from all the gentlemen hoping to gain a "special performance". She slipped easily into the role and chatted innocently with them. Flirting, but never encouraging them. Christine finally began to relax, and even started to enjoy herself, relishing in the memories form the opera house. A man made a joke about the current fashions and she laughed. _When **was** the last time I laughed_? The banter went on for a little longer until a few women approached the group, hoping to join. One of the ladies who joined that group was Maria Bridgington; a debutante with too much confidence for her own good and a vicious sense of humor. _Oh where is Raoul._ Christine knew that without him by her side she had no protection from the likes of Maria. She steeled herself for what she was to come.

"Christine Daae, how surprising to see you in such respectable surroundings, it must be quite a change from that opera house you used to live in," purred Maria.

"Quite. The _scenery_ at the opera house is far superior to any I have seen here." Christine replied coldly looking straight at Maria. Everyone else had faded out of her view as she focused on her.

"Well then one would have to question your opinion of beauty, because the last time I was at the opera I remember an extremely hideous man. And you seemed to be enjoying his touch immensely," Maria commented smirking, knowing she hit a sore spot as soon as Christine winced.

Christine saw red as soon as Maria finished. _She has no right to judge. She doesn't know anything. _She thought back to that night and once again could feel his hands upon her. She shuddered as she remembered Raoul's face when he was watching her on stage with her angel.

Maria continued on before Christine got a change to reply. "It's a wonder that De Chagny was still so eager to involve himself with you. You know, with the chance that he could be getting _damaged goods._" Maria cackled to herself as she saw Christine go livid. _This will put that lowly opera girl in her place._

Christine could not believe what she was implying. She was furious at the implication but a small part of her protested. _She is right, look how eagerly you embraced his advances. But I wasn't myself, I was acting. You could have fooled me. How could Raoul really know if you were still an innocent the way you acted on stage? He loves me and wouldn't care about that. Would you still be with him if the accusations were true?_

Maria's eyebrow rose mockingly at her silence and went on to quote headlines from the scandal. "Chorus girl and lover blackmail opera managers into making her a star." "Opera diva involved with a maniac murderer." "Fiery inferno of a monster's love." Christine visibly winced as each headline cut through her heart. The group around them started whispering to each other staring at Christine, waiting for her to respond.

"You have no idea what really happened." Christine ground out, barely containing her rage.

This time Maria actually laughed out loud, ready to deliver the final blow. "It's common knowledge on how the Viscount likes his women loose. It only makes sense that he would _settle_ for you because his parents approve. This must be a wonderful arrangement for you now that you have nowhere to go. You get to be the lover of the infamous Opera Ghost and when that turns disastrous, fall into the safety net that is the De Chagny family. They probably all think you are as innocent as you seem. Oh, but the Viscount knows. Why else do you think he is waiting so long to marry you? He wants to make sure you aren't carrying the bastard child of a disfigured murder. Who knows what could be passed along to the baby?" _Slap_

Each word said cut deeper into her heart, tearing away all happiness she had felt since the opera. With just a few words she was hurled back to feeling the depression and self loathing she tried so hard to fight off just after the fire. The very last comments Maria so cruelly spouted off put Christine over the edge and she slapped her. Disgusted with herself and despising the crowd around her she ran out of the room into the gardens, blinded by her tears. As she was fleeing, she could hear Maria crowing with victory and the others laughing with her.

**_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor._** As Christine distanced herself from the glowing blaze of the ballroom she began to feel a little better. She slipped easily through the gardens in the shadows, avoiding anyone else who might be wandering around. She felt an eerie calm settle upon her as she sat down, alone in one of the secluded gardens, cloaked in darkness. Huddled on a stone bench, the cool breeze and silence were enough to completely remove her from the situation. And her thoughts began to wonder once more on their own accord.

**_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._** The accusations that Maria made began to swim around in her head, in no coherent fashion and linked to vivid images of her past; _"enjoying his touch", "damaged goods", "chorus girl and lover", "Baby... Baby… Baby…_" The thought of having her angel's child was frozen in her mind. She was intoxicated with the vision and could almost feel the baby in her arms. _How could something so wrong feel so right?_She tried to change the image in her mind to that of Raoul's child but it began fading away.

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day. _**Tears started to fall from her eyes once more as she thought of what society must think of her. _I can't go back in there. But at the same time, if I stay out here people will assume that Maria was right. Where is Raoul? He has been gone for quite some time, and he never leaves my side normally at these events. _Christine began to wonder franticly, standing up to make her way back to the ball. _He won't know where to find me, and who knows what people are going to tell him._ She started walking back quickly, picking her way through the gardens. As she neared the window, she saw Raoul with Maria on his arm. She seemed to be telling him something important and he didn't seem too happy. Then he laughed, and he laughed hard. She hadn't remembered seeing him laugh the whole time they had been together. He looked very pleased and smiled at her as she flirted with him. The orchestra just started up a new song and he asked her to dance. And with that, Christine ran back into the gardens as far away as she could, to get away from the ballroom.

_**Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. **What am I doing here in this horrible society of judgmental nobility? I will never fit in, I was so wrong to think that we could live our lives happily here. I wish I was back in the opera house, everything was simple there. Oh what am I to do, I wish my angel were here. _Her eyes widened at the thought. Before she could think of anything else, two hands reached out from behind her and pulled her away farther into the garden. Christine kicked and screamed, but to no avail, she was too far away from the ballroom for anyone to hear.

**_And listen to the music of the night. _**While being dragged away into a carriage, she heard the music from the ballroom, swirling around in her head. And then there was nothing but darkness, as Christine lost consciousness.


	3. Prison of my Mind

In the months that followed the incident, Erik's emotions ranged from deep depression to fiery rage then lastly to a large dose of self hatred. Looking back on what he did, he realized that he really didn't give Christine much of a choice. He forced her in every decision she made in regards to him. _No wonder why she chose that boy over me._ _I really am a monster._ _Even though she chose me that night it was because I didn't give her any other option. She only chose me because she didn't want her precious Vicomte to die. How would I never know her true feelings? Our whole relationship was a lie. She put her full trust in me and I shattered it. _

Erik spent almost all of his time now consumed by his music. It was the only way to pour out his feelings without being overcome by them. The haunting melodies he produced were so sorrowful anyone who set foot in the opera house swore it was haunted by the ghost of the phantom of the opera. He knew if he stopped playing he would drown in his thoughts and memories and seek another more permanent release from this torture. Music was a way he could escape from his thoughts. Why he continued to keep living he did not truly know. He reasoned that rather than giving him the escape death would bring he would force himself to live with what he did to punish himself. _So I can truly feel like the monster I am._

His concentration broke and his fingers faltered on the keys. Something above wasn't in order. His fingers paused as he listened for sounds of disturbances. He heard some faint shuffling and moving of furniture. He frowned at being interrupted from his music. He hoped it would only be a minor disturbance, because every moment he spent away from his music, the more his memories came back to haunt him._ It's probably just some street urchin looking for shelter tonight. _The noises above seemed to have stopped for the moment. Erik sighed and decided to finish up his current composition before heading up to deal with whoever was intruding in his opera house. His fingers once more floated about the keys producing unearthly music. _Maybe they will have some supplies I can confiscate from them. I could really use…_

"**_EEERRRIIIKKKK!"_**

Erik was jolted from his thoughts by the sound of his name being torn from the lips of his angel. It came from up above in the opera house. Erik jumped up from his seat, knocking the bench over behind him. His heart was pounding as his mind raced with all the possibilities of what could be happening. Without further hesitation, Erik grabbed his cape and lasso and ran for the surface.


End file.
